The Complete 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * Parade Brigade Clowns * 2159 Celebration Parade Banner * 2159 Starlets * 2159 Cheerleaders * Tom Turkey (Macy's) - JamarcusMudkip * Three 2159 Golden Stars * The Ohio State Marching Band * Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide) * Corny Copia Clowns * Snoopy's Doghouse (Peanuts Worldwide) '- Charlie Brown * Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman Balloonheads * The Cranberry Cooperative '(Ocean Spray) '- Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy and Gonzo * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn '(20th Century Fox) * Funny Farm Clowns * Produce Truck * Pumpkins * Harvest In the Valley (Green Giant) '- Volt, Lucy, Sammy and Max (Miniforce) * Gorgeous Gobbler * 1-2-3 Sesame Street '(Sesame Workshop) - The Cast of Sesame Street * Pre-K Clowns * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) * Grant Pass High School Marching Band * Awesome Adventure Machine (Chuck E. Cheese's) - Chuck E. Cheese * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * School Bus Mini Car * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (Abrams Publishing) * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band * Jim Hardy's Barn (Holiday Inn) '''- Pinkfong * '''Pinkfong (Pinkfong Entertainment) * Breakfast Clowns * Frozen Fall Fun (Discover/NHL) - Eye-Brawl * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) '- Ronald McDonald (Not Mentioned) * Ronald McDonald '(McDonald's) * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway (M&M's) '- Polly Pocket * Garfield '(PAWS, Inc.) * Barney's Playtime at the Park (Hit Entertainment) - * Strike Up the Band Barney (Hit Entertainment) * Toy Block Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Universal Playground (Universal Kids) '- Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff * Rainbow * Walking Rainboy Friends * Little Cloud '(FriendsWithYou) * Blue and White 2159 Stars * March Madness (NCCA) '- Michael Jordan * Hello Kitty '(Sanrio) * Elko High School Pride of Nevada Marching Band * Goldfish on Parade (Pepperidge Farm) '- Juliet Persia * Thomas the Tank Engine '(Fisher-Price) * Baseball Bonanzas * At the Ball Game (Cracker Jacks) '- Starflake the Whale * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Bugs Bunny '(Warner Bros. Animation) * Ben Tennyson (Cartoon Network) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey (Hasbro) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Carle) * Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA of America) * Freida the Dachshund * Peppa-Mint from Shopkins (Moose) * Robloxian with his Jetpack (Roblox International) * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans GO! (Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation) * Bob, Kevin and Stuart from Minions (Illumination Animation) * Hoops and Yoyo (Hallmark Channel) * Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud (Nickelodeon) * Roger the Bouncing Robot * Go Bowling (Go Bowling.com) * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey Jr. and Yellow Face (Jacknjellify) * PAW Patrol's Chase (Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon) * Fleeker, Boomer and Flo from Floogals (Zodiak Kids, Jellyfish Pictures and Universal Kids) * Jett by Super Wings (Alpha Group) * Buzz Lightyear (Disney/Pixar) * Kool-Aid Man (Kraft Foods) * Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) * Nesquik Bunny (Nestle) * Harold the Police Officer * Sky from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (Fresh TV and Cartoon Network) * Cheer Bear (Cloudco Entertainment) * Dora The Explorer''' (Nickelodeon)' * Woody Woodpecker' (Universal Studios)' * Wiggle Worm * Peter Rabbit '(Sony Pictures Animation)' * '''Masha and the Bear (Animaccord Animation Studio)' * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Studios) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) * Happy Hippo * Paddington Bear (Heyday Films) * Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls (Reel STX Animation Studios) * Katamari Damacy's Prince of All Cosmos (Bandai Namco Games) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots (Mattel) * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (United States Potato Board) * Harold the Fireman * Space Ranger Roger (DHX Media) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Underdog (Dreamworks Animation) * Energizer Bunny (Energizer) * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (Re-Designed) * Macy's REO Delivery Truck (Macy's) - Macy's Parade Bears * R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon * Yellow Macy's Stars * Red from Angry Birds (Rovio Animation) * Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective (Dreamworks Animation) * Uncle Sam * Americana Spheres * Smiley (Harvey Ball) * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Disney Cruise Line) * Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) * Goku from Dragon Ball Z (Funimation) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) * Blaze the Monster Truck (Nickelodeon) * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile (Planters) '''- Mr. Peanut * '''Lucky Playboy Girl (Playboy International) * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters * Trolls (Dreamworks Animation) * Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball (Nickelodeon) * Doc McStuffins (Disney Junior) * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) (Dreamworks Animation) * Macy's White Star * Eep from The Croods (Dreamworks Animation) * Flying Fish * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) * Slylanders' Eruptor (Activision) * Artie the Pirate * Bumpe (Scandiplay) * Molly from Bubble Guppies (Nickelodeon) * Rex the Happy Dragon * Toothless the Dragon (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Nella the Princess Knight (Nickelodeon) * The Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon (2013 Version) (Warner Bros. Animation) * Three Baby Dinosaurs (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Sinclair Oil's Dino the Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Big Mouth Billy Bass (Gemmy Industries) * Wild Thing (Maurice Sendak Books) * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Foods) * Horton the Elephant (20th Century Fox) * King Julien's Pineapple (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes * Olaf (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Dronkeys (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Gingey from Shrek (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Red and Green Striped Candy Cane * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) * Yi and Everest from Abominable (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Big Man Santa * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Pororo the Little Penguin (Ocon Animation Studios) * Home for the Holidays (Wendy's) '- Chiara * Virginia O' Hanlon * Aflac Duck '(American Family Life Assurance Company) * Eben Bear (John Deere Company) * Snow-Bo * Red Hat Mamas * Rocking Horse * Ragdoll Clowns * Little Drummer Boy (Universal Orlando Resort) '- Imma the Waterfall Genie * Doll Swing '(Universal Orlando Resort) * Green 2159 Stars * Christmas Cheer This Near (Elf Pets) '- Chippey and Snowflake * Silver Bell Clowns * Penguin Clowns * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * The Elf on the Shelf '(Creative Classic Activites and Books Publishing) * A Christmas Carol (Walt Disney Company) '''- Jim Carey * '''The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (Warner Bros. Animation and New Line Cinema) * Cornucopia (Macy's) '- Darlalton the Bear Cat * Red and Green Holiday Ornament * Deck the Halls '(Balsam Hills) '- Wolfy * Rocking Moose * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg from The Christmas Chronicles '(Netflix Originals) * Present Stilt Walkers * A Winter In Central Park/2159 Winter Wonderland (Delta Airlines) '''- Bibi (Shimmer and Shine) * Snowman Mascots * Candy Puppeteer Stilt Walkers * Sunny the Snowpal * The 2159 Santaland Express - Princess Adara (Shimmer and Shine) * Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads * '''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Dreamworks Animation) * Mother Ginger * Nutcracker (Universal Orlando Resort) * Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes * Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycalloons * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown (Hallmark Channel) - DJ Deliroy * Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max (Illumination Animation) * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree '(Delta Airlines) '- The 2159 Holiday Singing Tree Choir * Sleepy Clowns * Christmas String of Lights * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers * Santa's Sleigh '(Macy's) '- Santa Claus * Green Believe Star * Red Believe Stars Category:Lineups Category:Coming Soon